Society of Soldiers in Secret
by Son-Relena
Summary: In the mist of a government takeover by one of two organizations, Sosis, a group of unlikely sabotuers must save the world with the help of allies in the year AC 209. CH. 3 IS HERE REVEALING A BIG SECRET.
1. Prologue

** Society of Soldiers in Secret**   
** Prologue**

**After Colony 209 the Earths Sphere Unified Nation is crumbling and two new organizations threaten takeover:**   
**Kannak is a company wishing to reestablish the OZ rule with certain good seeming changes.**   
**The Deus Firm is offering jobs that require trained soldiers.**   
**Both have unknown leaders. Preventers are leaving to join the organizations along with all other soldiers.**   
**The status of the heroes of AC 195-196 is as follows.**   
**Heero has been missing since three weeks after Mariemaia. He married the Vice-Foriegn Minister secretly before his disapperance almost forteen years ago. Unbeknownest to him he has a 13 year old daughter.**   
**Duo married Hilde and is one of Relena's body guards.**   
**Trowa is a close friend of Heero's daughter. He instructs some of the gang in acrobatics.**   
**Quatre is a finacial supporter of the ESUN. He also befriended Relena when her husband disappeared.**   
**WuFei has left Preventer to work for the Deus Firm.**   
**Zechs has gone to live in the Sanc Kingdom. He has recently gotten a clue and married Noin.**   
**Noin has rejoined Preventers.**   
**Sally is second in charge after Lady Une in Preventer.**   
**Lady Une has met Treize's half brother and fallen in love. She also is Mariemaia's legal guardian.**   
**As governmental chaos ensues and only group of sabotuers can save the world: S.O.S.I.S. This unlikely group is all that stands between peace and another all out war. The members are the Magnac Corp., Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Duo and Hilde Maxwell, Catherine Bloom, Relena Darlian, and Faith Yuy. These people will rise against the odds to conquer evil. **   



	2. Mission Alpha Accepted

** Society of Soldiers in Secret**   
** Mission Alpha Accepted**

**------------At a ESUN press conference-----------------**   
** "Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian, what is your idea of the government situation?"**   
** "I believe that we need to the overcome difficulties now. If we don't we might have more bloodshed. Not one of us has forgotten the needless battles thirteen years ago. Do we want our children to go through that?"**   
** "How are siding in the organization war?"**   
** "It has come to my attention that I have greater influence than I thought originally. Therefore, I refuse to take sides. If I were to side a large number of people might follow; if I made a mistake thousands could suffer the consequences. I have to leave now, excuse me."**   
**----------------On the road---------------------------**   
** _I hope nothing will happen before we get online. I wish Faith didn't want to fight too, but it's a trait from her father I guess. She was lucky enough to be raised by three gundam pilots and a couple of preventers. Although, I wish Noin hadn't told her about the incident in Moscow. Nothing can help the world nation if takeover happens, _thought Relena as she drove to the Winner Mansion, where her daughter and herself secretly lived.**   
**----------------Winner Mansion------------------------**   
** "How did the press conference go, Mom?" asked Faith jumping from the highest tree near the house. She had her mother's physical appearance, but her eyes were cobalt and her spirit was like a thirteen year old's yet like her father's.**   
** "It was normal for this last year," Relena said hugging her daughter tightly. "Where's those gundam guys?"**   
** "Right here, ma'am," Duo said as he came over with**   
**Quatre and Trowa. "What's on the agenda? Do we start the sabotage attacks on Kannak and Deus?"**   
** "Looks like we have to," Hilde said grimly approaching with Cathy. "They're starting their plans next week. We need to get set up quick."**   
** "Alright, Quatre and I have a plan," said Relena. "We'll spilt into groups. Then attack assigned threats. No unnecessary killing. Let's see the groups should be...Quatre and Duo, the women, and Faith and Trowa. The Magnac Corp. can split up too. Preventer will be an alliance as well. Okay?"**   
** "We accept," the whole gang said. A seriousness engulfed them as they made their plans. Each wondering if there was hope against their enemy.**   
**--------------------Kannak HQ-------------------------**   
** "Sir, all is ready for our advance on the government," said a lieutenant to the head of the company. "Aren't you afraid the Gundam Pilots will retaliate though, Sir?"**   
** "They will resist if they can, but they have no new fighting techniques," the cool headed commanding officer replied. "With no mobile suits they are almost useless, therefore they pose little threat."**   
**-------------------Deus HQ----------------------------**   
** "Commander, we have news that Kannak is on the move," a soldier addressed his superior. "Shall we begin our plans too?"**   
** "No, we must be patient, WuFei. If we aren't we will slip up somewhere. As Lt. Noin always said miscalculations are what lead to bloodshed. Have you news of the Gundam Pilots for me?"**   
** "Of course, Commander," stated the former Gundam Pilot. "The rumor in Preventer is they are forming a group to stop us. She is supporting them."**   
**----------------------The Circus----------------------**   
** "Well, our best bet is to hit Deus as soon as possible," Trowa was discussing the first attack with his young partner. "They won't expect it, so there won't be as many defenses up yet."**   
** "I agree," Faith said dryly. Her thoughts drifted to her father. _Where is he? I wonder who he supports. If he is an enemy I wouldn't know how to handle it if I see him. He is a dangerous opponent to face. Why did he leave to begin with? _Her thoughts focused back on the matter before them. "Why don't we plan the circus route oddly to hit the stations in no particular order. I can sub for Cath. Besides they appear to be holding off the governmental invasion."**   
** "You make a good point. We'll do it your way. I'll send our plan to headquarters with you. Grab everything you'll need. This mission isn't easy."**   
**-----------------Maxwell's Apartment------------------**   
** "Do we start by blowing up the Kannak fuel supply?" Duo was perplexed on how to begin. "I mean that may slow them down a little."**   
** "We could or we maybe could attack their biggest defense block. That would draw troops away from the main base. It would be easier with Deathscythe and Sandrock though," Quatre was thoughtful. Strategies against unknown enemies were not his specialty.**   
** "For all we know they have MS troops waiting for an opportune time to conquer earth and space."**   
** "It is disturbing not knowing who to trust, I admit, but it must not stop us from protecting the peace we worked so hard to achieve."**   
** "We must succeed or die trying," for once Duo was serious as a Chang himself.**   
**---------------An Underground Bunker------------------**   
** "We'll start at the number one attack point in Kannak, from their we go toward their head quarters," the leader of the Magnac Corp. pointed to an area on the map while briefing the soldiers. "Sosis will be attacking elsewhere."**   
**------------------Preventer HQ------------------------**   
** "Sally, Noin, it's time that the three top in Preventer help prevent this crisis froming turning into another useless power grab," Lady Une stated in her usual delicate manner.**   
** "I'm all for fighting for humanity's sake," said Noin. "I am ready for anything they toss at me. Zechs will fight along with us unoffically too, I'm sure. If the casualties from the war were alive today they would fight for peace. What's wrong,Sally?"**   
** "Huh...oh...well it's just that WuFei joined Deus. I still can't believe it. I really, truly love him!" Sally broke down in tears.**   
**------------------Winner Mansion----------------------**   
** "Deus will be ready for an attack after the first one. We need to carefully plan our first target," Relena examined all the information on the firm. "The fuel base is good bet."**   
** "Yeah, you may be right," Cathy also looking over data.**   
** "It doesn't matter as long as we make it count!" exclaimed Hilde.**   


* * *

  
Do you like it so far?


	3. Did You See the Sunrise? p1

** Did You See the Sunrise? p1**

**---------------Circus-------------------**   
** "Ready to go?" ask Trowa. At Faith's nod he continued, "I'll hit the right and you get the left. Let's go."**   
** They hopped on their motorcycles and drove toward the Tory Iota base of Deus. Faith pondered the latest suprise from Trowa. _He gave me the tougher half of the base like I wanted. Does he trust me now? Like Mom does._**   
** As they approached the compound there was a spilt off. They each went their way. Faith left her vehicle in the bushes about 300 yards from the fence. Faith leaped over the obstacle landing silently inside. Her mission was to get info. from the main computer, set the explosives, and check out the officers dorm. She read the data on the computer:**   
**...Leading executive in charge is WuFei Chang. Head is Odin Lowe Jr. Next targets 02, 03, 04, and 06... _Odin Lowe Jr.? Why is that so familiar? No, it can't be...can it?_...Plans for W.O.:2150384508283405208**   
**sdk;afja;04389214305728jdskt24h6rrb 965d**   
**epr6j4h298 bnnnn822nbn3-456omnb2=-nm94nm**   
**..._What's W.0. mean? Wing Zero? Oh, no! I have to get this to Trowa fast!_**   
**-------------Right side-----------------**   
** Trowa thought about why the enemy could want tons of heavy metal. _Mobile suit troops maybe?_ He decided to put his explosives on the metal. As he did so a movement behind him in the shadows caught his attention, but he saw nothing more. He heard big boom on the other side of the base. He turned and ran out to the fence to set off his charges. He met Faith back at the fork. He motioned for her to follow him. The road he took led to the beach cliffs.**   
** "We'll review the information then watch the sunrise," he told her smiling.**   
**-------------Deus HQ--------------------**   
** As the Chinese warrior entered Odin Lowe Jr. swiveled his chair around.**   
**"What news is there?"**   
** "Sir, there are reports of sabotage at the Tory Iota base near here," Chang reported. "A security cam caught Trowa Barton and an around 13 year old girl. If I know Trowa he'll head the one place we won't check: the cliffs by the beach. Shall I take care of them?"**   
** "Do you what you like with him, but bring the girl to me."**   
** "Sir," he saluted and left.**   
** Left alone the officer thought about the attacks, _Who is that girl? No one has kids in the group. Wait what if? No that's impossible, two weeks isn't enough time or is it to become pregnant? I will know soon enough, anyway._**   
** "Lt. Samantha come here please," he spoke into the intercom.**   
** "You called for me, Sir?" asked the young lieutenant.**   
** "Yes, I want you to bring me a one Relena Peacecraft."**   
** "Ah, Sir, the Vice Foreign Minister?"**   
** "That would be correct," Odin was serious as could be. "Do you have problem with that, Lt.?**   
** "No, Sir," she still couldn't believe it, but she wasn't a fool either. "It will be done."**   
**_ Now I will find out everything. Relena will surely join us for the girl's good. Then the others will surrender to my forces: Sosis will be destroyed forever. A new era will be born. _Odin picked up the phone... "Hello... yes it is. The plans are working out perfect. Miss Darlian and her rebel group will soon be out of the way; I have arranged a hostage situation... Of course, I will see to that Kannak Company very soon... Say hello to Dr.L for me... Good bye... I love you too, Mother." _How wonderful it would be if I found some way to before knocking off Sosis to get them to take out Kannak for me. Maybe I'll be able to pull it off, after all Treize did once. As for the girl I wonder how she grew up to be able to fight at her age. Perhaps she is in close with the old gang._**   
**---------------Kannak HQ----------------**   
** "Miss Po, why are you here?" asked the head of the company. "You don't seem like a defector."**   
** "You know perfectly that I think that you are better than that Deus Firm," said Sally. "I know that you have no intention of destroying the old 195 and 196 heroes."**   
** "You do now."**   
** "Look I didn't come here to play games with supposed dead," her temper was getting close to blowing. "Will you give me a job or not Treize?"**   
** "How did you know to come here? Never mind that now. I'll give you a job spying within preventer and I won't kill your friends. Is it deal?"**   
** "I accept," she said plainly. She wasn't thrilled with herself at the moment. _How will I ever be able to be a traitor? On the other hand lives are more important than my honor. What does WuFei think he will gain by being a total traitor and defector? If he makes any stupid moves he'll be dead._**   
**-------Kannak Section 13----------------**   
**"Here's the main airstrip," Quatre told Duo. "A large enough charge of nitro glycerin should cripple there fuel out put without killing anyone."**   
**"Sounds like a plan to me."**   
**The two made their way to the major points on the runway. With the explosives set they hurried to the computer room where they bound and gagged a couple of soldiers they found there.**   
** The computer's screen read: _Leader is Colonel T.B.K. Second in command Lt. Z.M.M. Spies within Preventers: Major S.P., Lt. L.N.(Deus), Lt. Otto, and Miss Carmicheal(Deus). Next targets 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, Relena Peacecraft/Darlian, and Lady Une, formerly OZ official Colonel Une, traitor to his Excellency Treize...Will attack Deus and ESUN on the birthday of our leader (7/23)..._**   
**"I think those intials and officers all belong to old OZ and Alliance converters," said Quatre.**   
**"I'll check their files for full names. For a password I'll try Arnold, Benedict. I'm in!" stated Duo as he explored the personnel list. "Let's see.. it appears that Treize, Zechs are in charge. Okay, you won't believe this but Sally's a traitor, along with the guy that worked on the original version of Tallgese. Noin and her boss's secretary work for Deus. The info shows that they have three spies in Deus as well." **   
**------------Beach Cliffs----------------**   
** "This data clearly shows a MS takeover is being planned and executed by Deus," Trowa said examining the information Faith gave him. "You were right these plans are for Wing Zero's cockpit. If they succeed in building one for their leader the only way to stop them would be to have Quatre build a couple. One to fight the regular troops; one to destroy the other zero pilot. The only four people capable of piloting it that I know of it are Heero, Zechs, WuFei, Quatre, and yourself. Anyway the main objective is to kill the leaders before this can happen. For now though let's wait and watch the sun come up in a few moments."**   
** Faith watched him get up; when he was about three and a half yards away, she felt a glance of pain in her arm, but before she could yell a sword went right through Trowa's chest. "Noooooo!" as his body fell a man stood there. "How could you! You beast WuFei!" Although she had seen pictures of him, he had never seen her.**   
** The teenager woke up in a prison cell cuffed in five places to the wall. Almost immediately the door opened and in walked a man in a Deus Firm uniform.**   
**The person behind him was Trowa's murderer. She struggled in fierce anger even though her bonds were to tight to move much.**   
** "Ah, you are awake, my dear," said the stranger. "Might I inquire as to what you were doing with Trowa Barton and who you are?"**   
** "I am a member of Sosis and his, Quatre's, and Duo's friend and student," spitefully she answered. "My name is Faith Hope Yuy, the daughter of the young man formerly code named Heero Yuy."**   
** "What proof have you of this?" he asked thinking it might possibly might be a Kannak trick. "How do I know that you are telling the truth?"**   
** "Three things: his real name is Odin Lowe Jr., he was raised by Dr.J, and Relena's and his anniversary is January seventh."**   
** "Who am I?" he asked very interested in his captive.**   
** "You are," she paused to change her tone to one of hate, "my allegedly missing father."**

* * *

  
** Okay how am I doing. Sorry I took so long. Also I have an extra Disclaimer. The part with the whole sunrise thing comes from a two parter of Magnum P.I. (also titled 'Did You See the Sunrise?'). Remember that phrase for next time: Did You See the Sunrise?' p.2!**


End file.
